


the old days have passed away

by Teaotter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate History, Ancient History, Colonialism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: Kara doesn't know if Clark knows. She certainly hasn't asked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the Kryptonian Empire existed in the comics, but other than the name, everything I say about them here is completely made up by me.

Kara doesn't know if Clark knows. She certainly hasn't asked.

It was ancient history by the time Kara was old enough to sit in a learning pod. She'd never thought twice about the old ways, the expansionist days of the Kryptonian Empire, when Krypton would send its children to low-tech planets to be raised by the people there. 

Under a yellow sun, the children would grow to be gods -- gods who would welcome the incoming battleships of Krypton as saviors, not conquerors. As long as the people submitted, the Kryptonians brought peace, technology, prosperity, and a lineage of culture that could only be imagined by the short-lived species of most worlds.

For the rebels, there was only death, no matter their birth.

Kara believes that her people are gone. That the old days have passed. But some mornings, she wakes in the light of a golden sun, and she wonders.


End file.
